


Day Four: I Won't Remember Anyway

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles has frontotemporal dementia, drunk!Stiles, no nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out he has frontotemporal dementia, Stiles goes missing. Derek finds him passed out drunk in his loft four days later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four: I Won't Remember Anyway

It had been four days, four long days of searching the town, the preserve, the school, finding nothing and searching again. 

Stiles was missing: had been since getting back from the hospital with his father. They had been worried sick; especially the Sheriff, and surprisingly Derek.

Derek who had spent his every waking moment over the previous four days searching for the boy who just gets under his skin, the boy who used to talk his head off and annoy him endlessly that now makes him smile with his terrible jokes and even lets him just forget for a while with his constant babble.

The boy, for whom Derek had been sitting patiently in the waiting room for at the hospital to offer some kind words of reassurance and maybe even a heartfelt confession, that disappeared without a trace. 

And Derek had barely slept since, taking shifts with the Sheriff at the Stilinski’s house to take a few naps, a shower, some food; but most of all just to wait and see if Stiles turned up.

He didn’t. 

So the Sheriff sent Derek home to get some much needed shut eye and to just rest for a while; and that’s where he found Stiles. Passed out on his couch with a couple of cans of beer in front of him and reeking of alcohol.

After a quick call tot he Sheriff telling him that he’d found Stiles, that he looks okay but was passed out drunk and he’d drop him off later; Derek sat on his only other chair and waited. 

Stiles regained conciseness slowly. When his blurred vision finally cleared enough to squint and make out objects he smiles and sighed in relief.

“Thought you’d be back befo’ this.” He slurred.

Derek looked on with a sad smile, “I was out looking for you, you had a lot of people worried.”

Stiles looked close to tears, his expression became strained and his bottom lip quivered, “’m sorry, I didn mean to. I jus had to get” He flung his arms out then end them over his face as ha sat up. Derek went to sit next to him, pulling him close.

“You’re drunk.”

“Yea, thought, as I migh not make it… to twenty-one I’d do it now.”

“How does it feel?”

“Horrible, zero out of ten would not recommend” His speech was coming out clearer now and Derek huffed a laugh. His hand came up to rest on Stiles’ forehead as he too some of the pain away.

“Oh, that on the other hand… nine out of ten.” Stiles said as he slumped back down until his head was resting on Derek’s lap and his eyes were closed. He looked far too innocent in that moment, there was no stress in his features; he was just a seventeen year old boy. 

And that made everything Derek was feeling for him so much worse.

“You know what would make it a ten?”

Derek smiled, “No, what?”

“If you kissed me.”

“What?” Derek breathed in astonishment, he couldn’t have heard what he just did.

“It would be so much better if you kissed me.” Stiles opened his eyes. There was just so much love and pain in them that it made Derek’s heart skip.

Stumbling, Stiles managed to manoeuvre himself to straddle Derek’s legs. 

They sat for a while just breathing each other, until Derek broke. “We can’t.” He whispered, cupping Stiles’ cheek

“Why not?” The teen whined suddenly breaking the eye contact Derek didn’t know they had been holding.

“You’re seventeen.”

“I have frontotemporal dementia I’m pretty sure the rules no longer apply.”

Derek paused, just looking at Stiles, and having Stiles look back at him. They couldn’t. There was no way he could justify it, but somehow he found that he just didn’t care.

Stiles gasped when their lips met. It was a small first kiss on the scale of things, brief and chaste; but then Stiles moaned and Derek needed to hear that sound again. He needed to swallow it whole and keep it with him always because it was just so Stiles. So their lips came back together the kiss finally deepening and lasting until they were gasping for breath, smiling gains the other’s lips.

“Eleven out of ten, would never recommend; I’m selfish that way.”


End file.
